Rainbow Factory (My version) Sequel of Cupcakes (My version)
by FireSpeed
Summary: RD is back and she wants revenge! Not gonna get pretty...
1. Intro

When Pinkie did Twilight, Twilight cast a spell that would bring the ponies back to life and turn Pinkie nice after killing Dash. However, when Dash was brought back to life, she was... different. Ponies tried getting a answer out of her, but she's planning something big, something bad, something... that involves revenge! (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN)


	2. Intro Part 2

Pinkie was awake in 12:00 thinking about the payback that Dash gave her. Also, the Rainbow Factory. Finally after 1 hour, she is asleep.  
1st, we'll go in the Creepy version.


	3. CreepyPasta Part 1

Dash:Hi Pinkie.  
Pinkie:Hi Dashie, what r we gonna do?  
Dash:I just learned this cool magic trick, do you wanna see?  
Pinkie:Sure.  
Dash:Excellent! Face to the wall, please.  
Pinkie:Ok.  
Pinkie face the walls.  
Pinkie:Now what?  
Dash:Close your eyes.  
Pinkie:Ok, then what?  
Dash:Take a nap.  
Pinkie:What?  
Dash then stab Pinkie with a sleeping needle.  
Pinkie's vision becomes blurry, head spinning. Seconds, she fell to the floor.  
When she woke up, she was strapped on a wall with her head, waist, arms, and legs.  
RD:Hello Pinkie, enjoy your nap?  
PP:Dashie, why am I strapped to this wall?  
RD:I'm gonna make you a rainbow, Pinkie.  
PP:For what?  
RD:For that nice thing that you did to me, baking me a cupcake.  
PP remembered the Cupcakes. PP made a cupcake out of her.  
PP started to cry.  
PP:I'm sorry that I did that to you, I lost my mind.  
RD:Sorry, but it already happened. Besides, look at my beautiful rainbows.  
Dash hopped over to a light switch and it's a huge nightmare.  
Ponies lay on a table being killed by machines that suck color out of them. Behind Dash are her friends, but they are colorless and dead.  
RD:Like my cape, I made it out of Big Mac's color and Rarity's cloth.  
PP:Dash, please, you let me be free, we'll find the spell that brings them back to life, and forget this happens.  
RD:You should've thought of that before killing your 1st victim. But since you decided to eat ponies, I can't let you free.  
PP cried.  
RD:Don't worry, I brought you Scoot.  
The machine showed Scoot, all bruised and beaten. Blood oozing from top of the head.  
RD:I did her before I choose you next.  
RD:Anyway, it's time to begin. 


	4. Tickle Torture Part 1

Pinkie woke up. She was like before. Head, waist, arms, and legs tied to a wall.  
RD:Hello Pinkie.  
PP:I'm sorry, please don't kill me!  
RD:What in the name of hay are you talking about, I won't leave a scratch on you.  
PP:But, you want revenge from making you turn into cupcakes.  
RD:But you told me, it wasn't real.  
PP haven't thought of that, but why was she strapped against her will?  
PP:Then why...  
Before she could finish, RD flies to a light switch and flips it.  
PP closed her eyes because it might be like in the story, but she found the courage to open them. It wasn't like in the story.  
It was Dash's basement.  
PP turned quickly to Dash.  
RD:Like this cape, I made it myself out of Rarity's red cloth.  
PP:But why I am here?  
RD:Remembered that tickle torture you gave me?  
PP:Yeah?  
RD:I think I should return a favor by tickling you back.  
RD:Anyway, it's time to begin.


	5. CreepyPasta Part 2

RD hoped to a station where it allows you to the arms.  
PP:Dash...  
A arm stabs Pinkie's cutie mark.  
PP:OW!  
It moved into a circle.  
Pinkie tries to escape, but it was no use.  
Then the arm grabs a sharper one and slices the cutie mark falling it to the floor. Pinkie's right leg is now colorless. So is the blood!  
Dash did the same with the left leg.  
PP:OW! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!  
RD:Never.  
PP have tears in her eyes.  
RD:Hmm, since you don't have wings, I'll do your hair.  
A arm grabbed the power shaver and cuts off her hair. When some of her hair is gone, she cried even more.  
RD:Ah, don't feel bad. 

**Sorry this is short, I'm busy with school and other stories. **


	6. Tickle Torture Part 2

Dash grabbed the feather and was about to put it on Pinkie's belly.  
Pinkie:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
RD:Enjoying it?  
PP:PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHA!  
RD:No can do, I already started.  
PP:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
This continued until Dash's hoof is tired and pant for effort.  
PP:Thank (pant) you.  
RD:Oh it's not over yet.  
PP:How long?  
RD:Like 4 hours?  
PP:That's how many hours that I tickled you.  
RD:Friends gotta share.  
Then she grabbed the electric toothbrush and was about to tickle her bristles.  
**  
TBC Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of words, but hey finally an update.**


	7. CreepyPasta Part 3

Everything that cuts Pinkie turns colorless.  
RD:Oh, I forgot.  
The arm then cuts a part of Pinkie's back.  
PP:OW! PLEASE NO MORE, PLEEEEEEASE!  
RD:But I started.  
PP has tons of tears of fears right now.  
RD:Hey Pink, think fast!  
Then an arm slices a bit of Pinkie's stomach.  
PP screamed.  
Then PP passed out because of bleeding.  
When PP woke up, she have a needle in her chest, then Dash took it out and slapped her.  
Dash:You Nincompoop! I spend all week planning on this and you fall asleep!? How does it feel having a friend who always fall on you!? Oh well.  
PP:What's that?  
RD:Oh this? This is a sample of your color. You taste great, want some?  
Before PP said something else, she drinks her own color from her skin.  
Then she vomited it out with some barf.  
RD:If you don't want some, you could've asked.

**TBC**


End file.
